


The sass will forever remain

by Cinnamon_for_days



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BDAAAYY, Have some sassy Marinette, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: Marinette was not to be messed with.Everyone knew it.The whole school knew it.Bag-snatchers in the street would swiftly turn away whenever they saw her approaching, instead deciding to pursue a more wholesome career in the art of being halfway across the world from wherever she was.Aliens, zipping around in their UFO’s up in space would vehemently shake their heads whenever someone even mentioned going down to Paris.Long story short, Marinette was not to be messed with.Because damn that girl had sass.And yet, a certain individual called Adrien has decided to mess with her.This can only end well!





	The sass will forever remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsmallowCats13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsmallowCats13/gifts).



> So this is for MarsmallowCats13, major shoutout, you should definitely go and check them out! They're probably the most devoted theorizer and miraculer ever. I just want to say thank you to them for pretty much getting me back into the show- and for some very interesting theory discussions we've had! YOU'RE AMAZING! Hope you enjoy!

 

Marinette was not to be messed with.

Everyone knew it.

The whole school knew it.

Bag-snatchers in the street would swiftly turn away whenever they saw her approaching, instead deciding to pursue a more wholesome career in the art of being halfway across the world from wherever she was.

Aliens, zipping around in their UFO’s up in space would vehemently shake their heads whenever someone even _mentioned_ going down to Paris.

Said alien offender would look at the database that had been created specifically for Marinette, and immediately thank whoever stopped them from even _thinking_ about going within four million lightyears of Marinette.

Long story short, Marinette was not to be messed with.

Because _damn_ that girl had sass.

Unfortunately, Adrien Agreste was not someone who knew of this fact. Having been sheltered almost his entire life, he had never been exposed to the force of nature that was… Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Stepping forwards, Adrien surveyed the school in front of him, smiling slightly. Finally! He’d managed to convince his father to let him actually attend school. Well, a type of school that didn’t include cowering under Natalie’s watchful eye for two hours.

Taking a seat on the steps Adrien adjusted his white jacket, and took a deep breath. This was it. This was the day he’d been waiting for. This was the day where nothing could go wro-

_BANG_

_SPLASH_

_“_ WATCH IT!” A short girl with her blue hair up in pigtails steadied herself on the stair behind Adrien, fuming. She held a cup which used to contain coffee, but now contained air. Why? Because said coffee was spilt all over Adrien’s jacket.

“Next time don’t sit on the steps. Move” Saying nothing more, the girl turned on her heel and started walking away.

Adrien stared after her incredulously, clutching his ruined jacket in one hand, and reaching out slightly with the other “Wait!”

The bluenette turned slightly, one eyebrow raised “Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to apologise?” Adrien asked, still slightly shaken

“For what?”

“Ruining my jacket!”

“Oh.” The girl held his gaze for a split second, shrugged, and said “I would like to state that I do not care.”

“But…” Adrien blinked at her.

“I do this thing. It’s called what I want. Deal with it.” And with that, she disappeared into the school entrance.

Staring after her, Adrien rubbed his neck, looked at his newly coffee coloured jacket, and gave a short, quiet laugh.

It looked like public school was shaping up to be a lot more interesting than he had previously believed.

* * *

 

Entering the classroom, Adrien immediately noticed the girl sitting next to another girl with ombre hair, and staring off into space.

Their was an instant shriek of “ADRIEKINS!”, and the demon who also went by the name Chloe Bourgeois instantly plastered herself to him.

“Hey Chlo” Prising Chloe off him, Adrien took a quick step back before she could reattach herself to him “Talk later?”

Pouting, Chloe retreated slightly, before sidling back up to him again, pointing in the blue haired girl’s direction, and hissing “Just be careful of _her”_

Mysteriouser and mysteriouser.

 

After only a second, another arm was slung around his shoulders, and, to Adrien’s relief, a boy with headphones grinned from next to him “Sup. I’m Nino. You new?”

“Yeah” Smiling, Adrien nodded. Then, after a second’s pause, he indicated his head towards the blue-haired girl and asked “Who’s that?”

Nino seemed to grimace slightly “That’s Marinette. Pretty much the most terrifying girl in school. Queen of sass. Basically, if you want to keep your limbs, stay out of her way” Seeming to notice Adrien’s expression, Nino asked “Why? Had  a run in with her?”

“I guess you could call it that”

Nino pulled him into a seat “C’mon, tell me. We need to judge whether we a), can let you wander around freely, b) assign you a set of bodyguards to protect you, or c), hide you in a bunker deep underground the Atlantic Ocean, and pray that she doesn’t find you.”

Adrien snorted slightly. Nino gave him a solemn look, before bursting into laughter himself “Seriously though, it might be in your best interest to keep out of her line of sight for a little while.”

“Good idea” Scuffing the floor slightly with his shoe, Adrien risked a quick glance over at Marinette, who was now deep in conversation with the ombre-haired girl. Then, before she could notice him, Adrien quickly turned back, and questioned Nino “So, what’s everyone else called?”

* * *

 

A few days passed uneventfully, and other than witnessing Marinette sassing a couple of people until they cried, nothing much happened.

Until the day of the School Project. With capitals. Because this School Project was unlike any ordinary run of the mill ‘school project’ you might have experienced (with no capitals, how boring). Because of the people involved, this school project was far more interesting.

It was an average day, and Adrien was having a conversation with Nino in hushed tones, only quietening when Mme Bustier produced a box, and shook it around for good measure

“It’s time for another group project. Pick a piece of paper out from the box. The paper will have a number, and also the theme of the project you will be working on. Whoever has the same paper as you will be your partner. For example, if Max here had the number three, and Kim over there also had the number three, they would be partnered up. Understand?”

Mme Bustier handed the box to Chloe, who rummaged around for a long time before picking out a piece of paper with a flourish. The box was passed around the class, until it came to Adrien. He reached into the box, and pulled out a piece of paper before unfolding it. Nino did the same thing next to him.

“I have number two” Adrien remarked, turning to Nino “What do you have?”

“Four. Sorry, man.”

Looking back at the paper, Adrien looked at the theme underneath the number. Creatures. Great. It’s not like there’s a million of _those_ to choose from.

Suddenly there were brisk footsteps approaching his desk.

“You’re also number two?” A familiar voice asked. Adrien glanced up, and oh, sugar honey iced tea, it was Marinette.

“Yeah…”

“You’re going to have to use your last remaining brain cells and work with me here, honey” Marinette told him, before walking back to her seat.

And that was that.

They met at lunchtimes to discuss the project, and Adrien was actually…enjoying her company (according to Nino he should probably get tested for some sort of illness). He’d learned to deal with her sass in the only way he knew how.

He did what nobody had done before. A true role model for the people. A hero.

He messed with Marinette.

It started off with light jokes- flicking a water bottle lid at her every once in a while, and having her look up at him with a death glare. This descended into spending their time working while exchanging insults casually, which slowly turned into casual conversation.

Of course, Marinette still sassed him like there was no tomorrow, but Adrien had now accepted that that was her personality and that she didn’t mean anything by it. Much. Maybe she did. But it was her personality, anyhow.

Honestly, judging by her personality, Adrien sometimes wondered why she even put up with him at all.

Thinking about that made him feel strangely warm inside.

* * *

 

“Presentation day!” Adrien announced as he walked through the door. He then walked up to where Marinette was undoing plastic clasps on a cake carrier, and flicked her on the head. “Heyooo friendooo”

Marinette looked up at him with a  deadpan expression “I said it before, and I’ll say it again. I preferred you when you were covered in coffee.”

Adrien clutched his chest and staggered back with a mock affronted look “My feelings…shot to death…hurt in a way only possible by a murdereeeeeeeeeeeeer”

Marinette looked at him, her face clearly displaying that she was displeased and confused,  but had suffered through this far too many times to make a display of it “You’re a freaking weirdo. Now get over here.”

Adrien leaned forward on the desk in wonderment as Marinette pulled away the covering to reveal a three tiered cake, expertly iced, with fondant purple butterflies around the side of each layer. Small foxes and turtles decorated the bottom layer, made in 3D out of icing, followed by ladybirds on the second layer, and the very top…

“Empty?” Adrien said aloud, slightly confused. Marinette rolled her eyes

“Since these were the creatures we were focusing on, I made them for the cake. And for the top….”

Reaching into her bag, Marinette revealed a plastic box. Pulling of the lid, she gently lifted out a black cat, about the size of Adrien’s palm, perfectly crafted out of icing. She held it out  to Adrien “Here. Put it on top. Don’t make me wait all day”

Grinning, Adrien placed the black cat straight on top of the cake.

“Perfect”

And looking over at Marinette, he realised, in his eyes, she really was.

* * *

 

Later that night, Marinette sat at her desk chair, her head in her hands. Then, making a split second decision, she pulled out her phone and dialled. A second later, the phone picked up, and a voice said “Yeah?”

“Hey Cameral” Marinette scooted forwards in her desk chair slightly “…I really need your advice”

“Hmmmmm” Cameral laughed on the other line “Fine, I guess I can spare a second from my theorizing. But let me get my popcorn first. I have the feeling this is going to be entertaining”

* * *

 

“Mariiiiii” Adrien rocked backwards and forwards next to where Marinette was intently drawing in her sketchbook “Mariiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mariiiiiiiii???????!!!!!!!!!”

Marinette slammed her sketchbook shut. “What, Adrien? _What?”_

“I’m bored”

“Look a cup of care… oh, it's empty...”

“Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari? Mari?”

“ _GODAMMIT AGRESTE, THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH  YOUR NONSENSE IS BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!”_

Adrien blinked “Should I be happy or sad about this occurrence?”

“Forget about it. You’re probably too much of an idiot to understand it anyway.”

“Oh, I see you’re playing hard to get, so I’m going to play walk away” Adrien delivered the line in a monotonous voice, smiling at the way Marinette raised her head from the sketchbook, and simply said

“That was in the wrong  tone. You have to say it like you mean it.”

“Then how about this?” Adrien took Marinette’s hand, and said in the softest voice he could “I love you too”

“Better”

They both sat on the grass, hands intertwined, staring at each other, and smiling.

But the sass was still there.

The sass would forever remain


End file.
